


Decisions, Decisions (or The Story of how Athena's Apprentice Lives the Best Life)

by QueenoftheAmazons



Category: Blood of Zeus (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Gratuitous Smut, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:41:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29894388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheAmazons/pseuds/QueenoftheAmazons
Summary: I've enjoyed writing smut for this fandom before, and I will do so again! Reader is Athena's apprentice that she's taken under her wing who has caught the eye of a fellow god, and one that is the antithesis of that.Should be fun, right?
Relationships: Apollo/Ares (Blood of Zeus)/You, Apollo/You, Ares/You, Seraphim (Blood of Zeus)/You
Kudos: 9





	Decisions, Decisions (or The Story of how Athena's Apprentice Lives the Best Life)

Being the apprentice of Athena herself was no easy task. Between your duties and strenuous training, it was no wonder you were run ragged every night on Olympus. On top of that, it became your unofficial, but also official, duty to train the newest son of Zeus. Despite growing tired of Zeus’s past actions, you didn’t mind Heron. If anything, you felt a sense of kinship with him seeing as how you both were demigods, and he seemed to have a noble heart after growing up in the harsh mortal environment.

However the biggest shock came in the form of the demon king your kind fought against, and your fellow gods Apollo and Ares, although the latter seemed reactionary. Your fellow demigod Heron, bless his heart, tried to keep the peace between Olympus and the demons of Melidoni. Word had gone around that he was related to the leader, the one called Seraphim, and his life was spared as part of the peace.

Unbeknownst to you, gods and demon had started to be taken with you. It started as small gestures from both, until you noticed the jealousy that one felt towards the other.

  * Initially, Apollo feels a smidgen of guilt in his efforts to woo you. He respected Athena, and did not want to intrude into her business, let alone her apprentice’s affairs. Yet, he couldn’t help but be drawn to you.



  * If you were ever training with your patroness, he would subtly but not so subtly watch your training from the benches of Olympus's stadium, Just admiring your training form and how well you wielded your weapon. 



  * Oh how he wanted to just be with you, just any moment with you. Having you beneath him with your cheeks flushed for a different reason, and talking over sweet nothings in bed. Yet, he noticed the attention you were also getting from his half-brother, Ares. He couldn't help but scoff at that in jealousy. 



  * At first, Ares was confused by his feelings for you. It was still a wonder to him how well Aphrodite responded to his feelings, but even he felt lonely at times when she wasn't there. 



  * He somewhat tolerated Athena in the affairs of war, but whenever he got the chance to talk to you, he felt seen. You could talk to him not as a fellow god/demigod, but really talk to him. Being around you felt like a reassuring presence to him, where there was no judgment passed on him. 



  * Although, that didn't stop him from daydreaming about you in the more "compromising" manner. Would your skin feel as soft as it looked? Your lips as sweet against his or in more intimate areas? Your hands gently caressing every inch of his war-scarred body? 



  * Unbeknownst to both of Olympus's sons, there was another set of eyes who looked upon you too. Initially, Seraphim felt somewhat repulsed by his own feelings! A god, let alone an Olympian? All he knew of them was how their meddling only made life difficult for those like him, only causing pain and disruption. 



  * You were....different. At first, he would mildly tolerate the presence you had whenever you appeared. But overtime, he saw that you weren't like most of the Olympians. You never looked down upon him and even made attempts to at least be cordial (something he couldn't attest to). 



  * But when he saw you fighting, it awakened something in him. Something primal. Would you be as good with your hands, working him, as you were with a blade? He towered over you, and fantasized of how well you could fit into him if you were in a more "enticing" position. 



  * To have you beneath him or on top of him, just riding him relentlessly and feeling your hips snap and thrust into him. Having your thighs wrap around him and just pull him close. 



  * And you? Well, the glances and looks were not lost on you. Over time, you began to realize why all three acted as they did around you. It was an amusing thought when you initially put the pieces together. But what's even better? All three men failed to realize you wanted them just as much, probably even more son. 




End file.
